Perfect Puzzle
is a puzzle video game created by Kuroto Dan. It is one of the games serving as the basis for the Gashat Gear Dual. Game Description Perfect Puzzle is a puzzle game, where the player controls all objects in the game areas as they please. History New Project After the defeat of Michihiko's groups, Kuroto took the data from Hatena Bugster which involved puzzle games to create the Perfect Puzzle game. Debut Transforming into Kamen Rider Para-DX for the first time having been given the Gashat Gear Dual by Kuroto Dan to warm-up while he prepared Kamen Rider Chronicle, Parado tested the power of the Puzzle Gamer by easily defeating the Level 5 Hunter Gamer Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe. Accompanying Dan on his failed attempt to take Snipe's Gashats while he was busy fighting the Level 5 Revol Bugster, Parado first assumed the Puzzle Gamer against Ex-Aid, holding off both of the Double Action Gamer Level XX as Genm attacked Snipe. Para-DX ultimately defeated Ex-Aid with a power combo of super strength, super speed and invisibility granted by his Energy Items. Para-DX fought Ex-Aid while Snipe fought Burgermon Bugster. During the battle, Para-DX found it boring because Ex-Aid didn't have the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat and all the other Gashats as well. He was shocked to see the Level 4 Gashat called Ju Ju Burger. Para-DX, alongside Genm, defeated Ex-Aid Burger Action Gamer Level 4 and Snipe and retrieved the Ju Ju Burger Gashat. After punching Genm an infinitive number of times when assuming Fighter Gamer Level 50, Para-DX changed into Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and executed the Critical Combo via 3 Muscular Energy Items. Para-DX fought against Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 and was having a rough time. He used a Stretch Energy Item to block Brave's attack but Brave powered Para-DX down and he started getting 2 Recover Energy Items to heal himself before changing into Fighter Gamer Level 50 to take it up a notch. After getting hit by Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 when assuming Fighter Gamer Level 50, Para-DX changed into Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and used his Critical Combo finisher via 3 Energy Items (2 Muscular and 1 Iron-Body) on Snipe who used his Critical Fire finisher on Para-DX with the two of them defeated because of their equal Level 50 power. Para-DX assumed both the Puzzle Gamer and Fighter Gamer as he fought in a temporary alliance with his Rider adversaries as well as against the army of Shocker from the Game World. Shortly after Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced, Parado entered the game himself as Para-DX Puzzle Gamer. With a Critical Combo, Parado defeated a trio of Ride-Players with ease, causing the civilian users to Game Over and die. When the doctors interrupted the game, the Puzzle Gamer, followed by the Fighter Gamer, were both outmatched by Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer Level 99. Defeated for the first time, Parado conceded that Emu was the best before escaping. Gashat Gear Dual When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It seem to spawn eleven different Energy Items. It has the power to change the Energy Items on the battlefield or summon them and fuse them together into new powers to enhance Para-DX's abilities Users *Kamen Rider Para-DX (Ex-Aid Episodes 15-18, 20-22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, 25-26) KREA-Paradxl50a.png|Para-DX's Puzzle Gamer Level 50 Gashatrophy This Gashatrophy (ガシャットロフィー Gashattorofī) is the reward for defeating Parado in Kamen Rider Chronicle. Notes *Perfect Puzzle is based on various match puzzle games, specifically paying homage to the , , and various puzzle game franchises. *With this game's power, he has the ability to combine various Energy Items for certain combo powers. **When Para-DX prepares to utilizes combinations of Energy Items for Critical Combo, this brings a reference to the real life app game, Candy Crush. Appearances **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Epiosde 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 29: We're Me!? }} See Also *Hatesate Puzzle, a puzzle game independently created by Togo Kiyomiya References Category:Ex-Aid Games